Is That What I Am?
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: Amy is a succubus, but doesn't know it yet and when she saves a human named Shane from a skeezy predicament, she is suddenly dragged into the secret world of the fae. A whole world of people that are different, just like her. Bo- Amy Kenzi- Shane Lauren- Karma Dyson- Reagan Hale- Duke Trick- Molly Light fae leader- Lucas


Life is hard when you don't know who you are.

It's harder when you don't know what you are.

My love carries a death sentence.

And I was lost for years; searching while hiding... only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans.

I won't hide anymore.

I will live the life I choose.

"Hey, hey wait, are you like a superhero, what the hell was that," Shane said, shooting up from his slumber, sitting up quickly on Amy's couch. Amy moved back putting distance between her and him. "What are you talking about," she asked, feigning ignorance. In all honesty she knew exactly what he was talking about. She had saved him from a very sleezy man that gave him a date rape drug. "I think you were just dreaming," she added, walking towards him slowly now. 'He will suspect something if i dont act natural'. Shane chuckled to himself as the word dreaming left Amy's mouth. "Okay good, I was seriously freaking out," he said, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. "I mean thinking on it now, you being a monster seems so stup.." he stopped mid sentence and his eyes grew large as he looked at something on his phone. Amy could hear sounds from a badly recorded video. Before she could react however Shane jumped up from his spot and hid behind the couch, peeking over at her. "It was real," he squealed. Amy cursed under her breath. "Damn phones," she growled as she walked over to him. Shane scrambled back words with a yelp and grabbed a lamp from the table next to him, pointing it at her. "No dont come near me, what the fuck are you," he yelled, wielding the lamp like a sword.

"If I knew I would tell you, im not here to hurt you Shane," Amy tried, stepping closer only to have a pillow collide with her face. Amy groaned and pushed Shane from her mind. "You know what, I dont need this," she spat, looking around for her bag. She spotted her bag and shouldered it, turning to walk towards the door. "Wait, wait," Shane called, as Amy's hand reached for the door knob. She huffed and turned back to face him. "Okay, so I guess since you don't want to hurt me, we can talk," Shane said, placing the lamp back on the table and eyeing her as he sat again. "I don't have time for this, I gotta flee town now because of you," Amy said, turning towards the door again. She heard a series of thumps and Shane was beside her before she could turn the door knob. "Ill come with you," he stated, smiling and opening the door for her.

Reagan POV

Reagan walked into the parking garage, Duke walking beside her, papers in his hands. "Definitely fae," he breathed as they reached the elevator. Reagan walked inside, crouching in front of the man, sitting against the wall, a permanent smile on his face. "He's been dead since eleven last night," Duke said, reading the police report. Reagan tilted the deceased mans head, eyeing the veins that lead from his mouth. "See if there are any succubi in the area," Reagan stated to Duke, standing back up and looking at a young cop that looked rather frightened at the scene before him. Reagan stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him wince. "Take this body to Karma," she said warmly, giving his shoulder a pat and walking to the door that led to the stairs. Duke caught up to her and frowned. "There is no Succubus that the Ash know of," he stated, holding the door for her. Reagan groaned, walked past him, hear mind running a thousand miles a minute. "There was no distinct smell, no traces of blood or anything," Reagan ended her sentence with a long sigh, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Talk to Molly and see if she knows anything," Reagan stated, pulling out her phone. "We need some answers fast," she added. Duke nodded and took out his phone. 'This doesnt make any sense'.

Amy POV

Amy and Shane walked down the sidewalk to a cafe that Amy frequented. They walked in and sat down at a table in the back. "This place smells amazing," Shane purred, as he eyed the menu. Amy couldnt help but laugh to herself. The waitress walked over to their table and smiled at both of them warmly. "My name is Lauren and ill be your waitress today, what would you like," the waitress asked. "Get whatever you want," Amy said to Shane, making his eyes light up. "Oh hell yes, ill have the bacon sandwich with extra bacon and fries, with a large coke," he stated, sitting down his menu. Lauren then turned to Amy. "Just a milkshake," Amy stated, putting both the menu's in Lauren's hand. With both orders, Lauren walked away and within fifteen minutes their food was at their table.

"Dont think buying me food gets you off the hook Lady," Shane muttered to Amy while shoving fries in his mouth. "I mean what exactly did you do to that guy," Shane added, before taking a large bite of his burger. Amy looked down into her milkshake. She didnt know how to explain it. "Im not sure but ive been doing it ever since I can remember," Amy said, swirling her straw around in her cup. "I just get this hunger and i kiss people, then they die," Amy added, taking a sip of milkshake. "Man, I bet your first kiss was a suprise," Shane said. Amy nodded. After what felt like an hour, Lauren walked back over to them and placed the bill down. "That will be fifteen dollars and thirty two cents," the waitress said, smiling at them. Before Lauren's hand could leave the table, Amy took it in hers, a pulse of red running from her hand to Lauren's. "Im a little short, do you think you could cover it," Amy asked. Lauren bit her lip and her facial expression melted into love and lust. "Yeah," she cooed and Amy kissed her hand softly. Lauren almost passed out at the contact and Amy stood up. "Thanks," Amy called over her shoulder as she grabbed Shane by the shirt and pulled him out of the cafe. "What the hell was that," Shane asked, pure excitement and curiosity in his voice.

Reagan POV

Reagan walked down the sidewalk, running things over in her mind. 'A Succubus running around the light fae territory. How the hell are we supposed to find her?' "Did you just seduce that girl by touching her hand," a male voice said, bringing Reagan out of her thoughts. She walked faster and spotted a very attractive girl and a guy walking side by side. "So thats how you do it, then you give them a dementors kiss," the boy exclaimed, like he put the finishing pieces on a puzzle. Reagan whipped out her cell phone quickly, pressing the first contact in her phone. "Hey Duke, yeah, found her," she stated, watching the pair turn into an alley way.

Amy POV

Amy stopped in the middle of the alley, turning to look at Shane. "Could you lower your voice please, I dont want china to hear you," Amy stated, giving Shane a look. They started to walk again when a voice called out behind them. "Hey guys, whats up," the voice asked, making them turn around quickly. An attractive girl with long black hair stood at the edge of the alley way, making Amy feel cautious. 'Its okay, not like shes blocking your only way out.' "Just walking home," Amy stated, turning back around to be met face to face by a guy with buzzed blonde hair. The man pushed Shane out of the way. "Go home kid," he stated to Shane as he turned back to Amy. "Hey who do you think you are fuck bag, you cant boss hi..," Amy started to say when a loud, high pitched whistle filled her ears, making her light headed. Shane dropped to the ground instantly and Amy covered her ears. She felt hands around her and before she knew it she was being put into a black SUV. She looked at Shane out of the back window until he faded into the distance , his eyes barely open, his phone in his hand.

Shane POV

Shane snapped the picture and his vision blurred rendering him unconcious. When he finally awoke a couple hours had passed and he grabbed his head, a faint ringing in his ears. He stood up and steadied himself against the wall, looking down at his phone to see the picture of the license plate number. "Oh shit, Amy," he said to himself. He put the picture in a message, with the text -trace this for me please. Find out where it is-. He hit send and grabbed his bag from the ground, walking down the alley way, to the street. Before he even reached the road a text came back with an address and he smiled to himself. "Im coming Amy".

Amy POV

"I demand to know where I am," Amy stated for the billionth time, hell bent on pissing one of these people off to get answers. The girl pulled her out of the car and inside a massive mansion. "No no no, I know my rights, I deserve to know what this is," Amy tried, only to be shushed by two guys that opened the doors for them. She stuck her tounge out at them as they passed through the doors. After walking down a long hallway, she was pushed inside of a big room, where a man in white sat on a thrown type chair. "So you are responsible for the body we found," the man stated, standing up and walking down the stairs. "Look I dont know who you are or what your deal is, but you have no right to drag me here and accuse me of something you have no proof of," Amy stated, walking towards the man, only to be pushed back by the girl with black hair. Her teeth sharp and bare, eyes piercing yellow, a rush of strength knocking the wind out of Amy. "What the hell are you," Amy shrieked, stepping back quickly. "Reagan, calm down, she will learn in due time to respect us or she will die," the man stated, walking towards Amy. Amy groaned loudly. "Look, I dont know what you people are but im not one of you," Amy stated annoyed.

"You dont even know what you are, do you child," the man asked, looking at her sincerely. Amy faltered a little bit. It was true, she had no idea. "No, I dont," Amy said barely above a whisper, feeling pained to admit it. There was a brief pause that made Amy's head hum. "We will tell you all of that, if you survive the trial," the man stated. Amy's eyes found his immediately. "What," she asked, panic lacing her voice. "But Lucas shes had no training at all, that's suicide," Reagan stated, looking at him in shock. "We need to see if she is even worth our time Reagan," Lucas said, turning from them. He waved his hand over his shoulder and the doors opened up behind them. Reagan sighed and looked at Amy, concern in her eyes. She was then led out of the room, words for the first time since they had arrived, vanishing from her mind. 'I could die?'

Shane's POV

Shane peered over a hedge he was now hiding behind, looking at a building heavily guarded by a couple large men and a few iffy females. He spotted the black SUV parked by the main door. He took a deep breath in as he spotted an entrance. Crouching low he dashed across the parking and into a half cracked side door, letting the breath out as he gently moved the door back into place. He looked around the dark corridor and sighed. "You better love me for this Amy," he said under his breath as he gathered his courage and proceeded to walk quietly down the narrow passage.

Reagan POV

Reagan looked over at Amy as they walked down the hallway towards the distant sound of a crowd. Reagan stopped suddenly, turning Amy to face her. "Duke, go tell them that we need a minute," she stated at her partner. Duke nodded and trotted off towards the direction of the crowd. "All right, I know we started off on the wrong foot, but im gonna need you to kiss me," Reagan stated, looking at Amy seriously. Amy's eyes grew wide as she looked at Reagan. "What?! No," Amy stated turning away from her. Reagan held her grip on Amy's arms, making it nearly impossible for her to turn away. "Look, nothing about this is fair, but im going to need you to kiss me, you need all the strength you can get," Reagan said. Amy seemed to ponder it for a moment before sighing deeply. "I dont want to kill you," Amy said lightly. Reagan laughed and leaned in, capturing Amy's lips on hers. Amy tried to fight, but her instincts kicked in. Reagan watched as Amy's eyes shifted from green to a vivid blue. Reagan's life force being pulled out of her. She wasn't gonna lie, it was painful. She growled loudly, but put more energy into the kiss, giving her all that the strength she could.

The kiss was broken by Amy, her eyes lit up and a smile on her face. "Wow," Amy stated, a rush of energy coursing through her body. Reagan smiled at her. "Wait, how are you alive," Amy asked, looking at Reagan in disbelief. "Im fae, we are stronger than humans," Reagan stated, fixing her shirt where Amy grabbed to deepen the kiss. "Rea, they wont wait any longer," Duke said, appearing from the entrance to the trial room. Reagan nodded at him and turned to face Amy. "Good luck kid," she said, before patting Amy on the shoulder and joining Duke to walk to there seats. 'Please win.'

**Holy cow, I did not expect to write this much. So Lost girl lovers, I didn't follow the story line completely and there is a reason for that. More chapters will come and you will see. For those who read this all the way through, you are awesome. Questions, comments, conerns? Leave a review!**


End file.
